The present invention relates to shampoos and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a shampoo composition containing a special protein detergent of biological origin.
Cosmetics for the treatment of hair are applied topically to the scalp and hair. While they can never be used for therapeutic purposes, they must be harmless to the skin and scalp, to the hair, and to the mucous membranes and should not have any toxic effect, general or local, in normal conditions of their use. This would appear to be a simple matter but the tissues are living organs which could react differently to the application of foreign substances.
Types of hair are generally divided into three groups. The first is normal hair, the second is dry hair, and the third is oily hair. In the case of dry hair, the scalp and the hair show a decrease of hydrophilic lipids. This condition can be artificially corrected due to the great variety of raw materials available. It has been established, however, that in order to achieve efficiency, specific biological substances must be used.
The lubrication of scalp hair and the maintenance of suppleness are to a great extent due to sebum that secures the protection of hair against mechanical erosion, dehydration, attack by bacteria, and oxidation by sunlight. The sebum also secures the connection between corneal cells of the scalp and the cuticular scales of the hair.